


Francis Just Can't Sing that Well

by Elizabeth_Firebreath



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Firebreath/pseuds/Elizabeth_Firebreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis gets really into Les Mis. Arthur does not appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Francis Just Can't Sing that Well

“BUT THE TIGERS COME AT NIGHT!” screamed a voice from the basement downstairs.

Arthur was hiding in the kitchen, a place he never went unless he was threatening to burn the house down.

“WITH THEIR VOCIES SOFT AS THUNDER!”

He wasn’t threatening, no, this time it seemed a completely logical course of action.

“AS THEY TEAR YOUR HOPE APART!”

He should have listened to his mother when she told him not to marry and Frenchman. He should have listened.

“AS THEY TURN YOUR DREAM-“

Arthur braced himself.

“TO SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME” the man belted.

God, Francis couldn’t sing to save his life.


End file.
